The Moon Princess
by Princess Kay of Earth
Summary: Based on The Swan Princess...Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion are being set up by their parents in hopes of marriage....but who is this evil force trying to stop them at all costs?
1. Prologue: A Lost Love

The Moon Princess  
Prologue: A Lost Love  
by: Princess Kay of Earth  
edited by: Lia The Goddess  
rated: PG  
date started: May 30,2002  
date finished: May 30, 2002  
dateedited: February 19, 2004  
-  
Hi Minna! Princess Kay here of Earth here. This is my  
one of my first fanfics, so don't flame me to much. LOL.  
Have you ever seen " The Swan Princess "? It is one of my  
favorite movies and I just wanted to make it a Sailor Moon  
story. This story takes place in the Silver Millennium. I  
hope you like it and I think you will be able to  
tell who is playing what. smiles Thank you. Enjoy!  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sailor Moon or The Swan Princess.  
-  
The Moon Princess  
Prologue, "A Lost Love"  
by: Princess Kay of Earth  
- 

Once there was a beautiful Queen who ruled a large and  
mighty kingdom. She was Queen Serenity of the Moon.

When she was 18, she was forced to ascended the throne and become Queen not only of the Moon Kingdom, but of the Universe as well due to the death of her parents. No one ever really knew how the past King and Queen had perished and their deaths remained a mystery. At 19, she met and fell in love with the Prince of the Sun, Delian. They started dating and about 6  
months later, Delian asked Serenity to marry him. She accepted  
his proposal and shortly after, they were married. Together,  
they made the Moon Kingdom the greatest it had ever been.

When the new King and Queen had been married a year, Serenity found out she was pregnant. They were happier than they had ever been and purchased their unborn child everything  
they thought it would need or like. With the help of  
Serenity's friend, Queen Anna of Mercury, she was able to find  
out the gender of her child. She was going to have a baby girl.

When Serenity was 2 months pregnant, disaster  
struck. A terrible evil appeared and began to wreak havoc  
upon the Moon Kingdom. The evil was known simply as the  
NegaForce and began to attack the planets of Serenity and  
Delian's Silver Alliance. There was only one way to stop  
the death and destruction caused by the NegaForce: the use  
of the Moon Family's heirloom, the Silver Moon Crystal.  
However, due to Serenity's delicate condition, she was  
unable to harness the power of the crystal. Delian knew  
the dangers if Serenity were to use the crystal.

Following the attack on the Moon Kingdom, the NegaForce turned their attention to the Sun Kingdom. Delian couldn't sit back and watch his kingdom be destroyed, so he departed to face the evil himself.

2 months passed, and Serenity received no news on  
the battle or how her husband was faring. To say she was  
worried would be a grave understatement. Then, 3 months and  
18 days later (for Serenity was keeping track of the days)  
Delian returned home, bringing terrible news: the Sun  
Kingdom had been destroyed.

As Serenity got up to go get the Silver Crystal, the NegaForce attacked the Moon Kingdom. King Dorran of the NegaForce had loved Serenity ever since he saw her when he was 5. He tried to court her, but she said she only thought of him as a friend, nothing more. When she married Delian, he was furious. He sold his soul the NegaForce, just to take his revenge. His plan...kill the  
Prince of the Sun.

Delian told Serenity to run to safety, just as the  
Queen's court, the Sailor Senshi, came running in. Sailor  
Uranus fired her World Shaking attack at the Evil King,  
but he merely laughed. He blasted them back, also knocking  
Serenity down. She hit the floor hard, and her thoughts  
immediately went to the unborn child inside her. Sailor  
Mercury checked her, and told her the baby was fine, but  
would not be if Serenity didn't get out of dangers way  
now. The Moon Queen nodded and ran (as fast as her body  
would let her) out of the room.

Serenity ran from the room and quickly arrived in the  
chamber where the Silver Moon Crystal was housed. Her 2 guardians, Luna and Artemis, were in there working on how to get rid of this evil force. When the Queen entered, they turned to see their Queen, almost in tears, grab both the Silver Crystal  
and the Crescent Moon Wand. They screamed at her to stop, but  
she didn't listen. All she could think about was getting back  
to her husband.

Back in the other chamber, Delian watched as his wife  
ran to safety. He sent out one last probing thought through the  
bond that he shared with his wife. ' I love you, Serenity,  
forever and always. No matter where I am. '

Delian then took out his sword and challenged the  
NegaKing to a duel. Dorran only smiled. He took out his  
sword and the duel started. The Senshi tried to help, but  
the Moon King wouldn't let them. They knew that if he died,  
Delian would want them to stay alive to protect his love.  
The fight seemed to go on for ages when suddenly it stopped.  
The Senshis' faces were filled with horror. The King of the  
Moon had been stabbed. Dorran took his sword out of Delian's  
chest and said, " None of this would have happened if you  
hadn't married Serenity. "

A scream was heard. Everyone looked to see the Queen,  
tears running down her face as she looked at her dying  
husband. She looked at Dorran with hated in her eyes. Dorran  
couldn't believe what he saw in her eyes. He didn't think  
Serenity could hold any hated, but he was dead wrong.  
Serenity looked down at the items in her hand. There was  
no turning back now.

Now, standing there with the wand and crystal  
connected, she faced her enemy. She lifted the Crystal up  
and the Senshi screamed for her to stop. She put a force  
field around herself, letting her friends know she didn't  
want to be stopped. With the crystal over her head, she  
shouted, " Cosmic Moon Power! "

Light showed and great power flowed toward the evil  
King. He looked at it, amazed at Serenity. She looked so  
beautiful. As he was thinking this, the Moon Power hit him,  
taking him completely by surprise. He screamed as his body  
was being lifted up.

" You are here by banished from the Moon Kingdom,  
Dorran, FOREVER!" Serenity shouted, as she looked at  
him with hate.

He could only look at her. Why was she doing this?  
I love her, Delian does not. He never did. These were his  
last thoughts as he and his NegaForce were sealed into a  
far corner of the Universe.

Serenity ran to her dying husband's side. She  
dropped to her knees, looking at the blood all around him.  
She could only cry. She was going to lose him. Her love,  
her other half, her soul-mate. She lowered her eyes not  
wanting Delian to see her tears. A hand lifted her head  
up. She looked down to see a smiling Delian staring back  
at her. She smiled back at him, holding his hand to her  
face. She lifted the crystal into her hand once more,  
wanting to heal him. He only shook his head.

" Don't my love. As much as I don't want to be away  
from you, if you use the crystal to heal me, you'll die.  
I want you to live. I want you to make sure that our  
daughter has a wonderful, peaceful life. I will always be  
watching you, even though you can't see me. I love you,  
Serenity, now, forever, always. Even if I'm gone, our  
love will still live on. I love you, my sweet Sere. " he  
said as he laid his head back against the marble floor.

Serenity looked at him with a smile and tearful  
eyes, " And I love you, Delian. Nothing, not even death,  
can make me stop loving you. " Then his lips caught her  
in a passionate kiss.

Delian felt his energy leaving him and slowly eased  
the kiss. Tears ran down his face. He knew that he would  
always watch her, guide her. But the thought of never  
touching and kissing her again, nearly drove him mad.  
He touched her face one more time, and then he was gone.

Serenity kissed him deeply, not wanting to ever let  
him go. When she felt his hand caress her face, she knew.  
A second later, he was gone. His hand fell from her face  
and she held him against her, laying his head on her  
chest. She cried. She had just lost the one thing that  
she didn't think she would ever lose. Her love.  
-

Like it? I'd like to thank my editor, Lia: The Goddess.  
Lia, you made this sound awhole lot better with your  
comments. Thank you ever so much. hugs her You're the  
best! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I hope to  
hear from ya soon! You can email me at Chapter1 will be out soon!  
Kay


	2. Chapter 1: The Little Heir, Serenity

The Moon Princess  
Chapter 1: The Little Heir, Serenity  
By: Princess Kay of Earth  
Rated: PG  
Date started: May 2002  
Date finished: October 2nd, 2002  
Date edited: February 19, 2005

-

Hi minna! Here's chapter 1 of " The Moon Princess ". I hope you like it! Like I said, this is a full Silver Millennium story. I might write a sequel to it. But that depends on the ending, right? Before we get to the story, I'd like to thank my reviewers! Thanks for all your kind words! Enjoy! Kay

-

DISCLAIMER: Princess Kay of Earth does not own Sailor Moon.

-

The Moon Princess  
Chapter 1: The Little Heir, Serenity  
by: Princess Kay of Earth

-

Its been 2 months since King Delian's death and the peace has been restored. Queen Serenity had been eating her lunch when her water broke earlier in the day. Luckily, this was the week her scouts were at the Palace. Queen Anna of Mercury and Queen Alexia of Uranus took the Queen to her room by teleportion. Queen Anna called the Palace nurse and doctor. That had been 8 hours ago.

It was now 8:00pm and the Queens of the Silver Alliance were now waiting to see their dear friend. Queen March of Mars and Queen Leighanna of Jupiter were pacing. March was holding her 3 month old baby, Raychal. Queen Aphrodite of Venus (who is 5 months pregnant), Queen Alexia, and Queen Naissa of Neptune were sitting on the floor, right in front of Serenity's door. Alexia's 1-year daughter, Marlina, was asleep in her lap. Naissa's 1 year old daughter, Michelle, was looking at picture book that her father, King Neptune, was holding for her.

Queen Heather of Saturn was sitting right to Serenity's door, incase she was needed for any type of healing. Queen Celisa of Pluto was standing against the wall, her 2 year old daughter, Setsuna, asleep at her feet.

The Royalty of the Silver Alliance, excluding some of the Kings, for they were in the throne room talking political business, were all really nervous about the Royal Moon heir's birth. It is said in an old ancient legend that a Royal Moon Princess would become the most powerful ruler and Princess this Universe had ever seen. They were wondering if this was THE Moon Princess.

The screaming stopped and footsteps were heard as Artemis, one of the Queen's advisors, opened the door. Behind him, Luna, his girlfriend and another of one of the Royal advisors, smiled. In her arms was a beautiful baby girl. She had silvery- blonde hair and the most beautiful crystal blue eyes they had seen. The Queens all jumped up and ran to the door. Queen Celisa quickly teleported to the throne room to get the Kings. As soon as everyone, had seen and held the baby, they all walked in to see Serenity.

Serenity was sleeping, of course. She had been through so much these past few months. Worrying about her baby and running the kingdom by herself. Since Delian's death, she hadn't had a good night sleep. Now maybe she could have that sleep.

Anna walked over to Serenity's bed. She smiled. She would be having her baby soon and hoped that Serenity would be there for her, like she had always been. Anna took out her Mercury computer and scanned the Moon Queen. Serenity's energy had drained a lot, but thanks to the Silver Crystal, her energy was slowly raising. She would be out of bed in 2 days.

A knock was heard at the door and the Kings entered. They all smiled at Luna and the baby. Then they all joined their wives and looked at the Queen. They smiled. Now the Universe would be more peaceful. The birth of the Princess was what everyone had waited for.

-

The next day...

Daylight shined in from the window as Serenity opened her eyes. She smiled and looked over at the crib next to her bed. Her daughter was sound asleep. A knock was heard and Serenity said, " Yes? "

Luna entered the room, carrying a tray full of food, and smiled. She knew the Queen would awaken early this morning. Luna sat the tray down and picked the baby up. She handed the Queen her child. Serenity slowly rocked her baby. She was on cloud nine. This was her child...her and Delian's child. She is all she had left of him other then her memories. She knew that she would make her daughter's life a fine one...just like she promised Delian.

" Are you going with the traditional name, Sere? ", Luna asked, laying the tray in the Queen's lap.

" Yes, Luna. I think I will. ",

Serenity smiled down at the child.

" What's the full name, Serenity? "

Serenity smiled, " Princess Serenity Sunrena III. Sunrena after her grandmother, the Queen of the Sun, and Serenity after me and my mother. "

-

Queen Serenity threw a party in celebration of her daughter's birth. Everyone was invited.

Among them was the Royalty of Earth: Queen Gaia, King Edmond, Prince Endymion, and Princess Keira, who was born a few months earlier.

Prince Endymion was to present the Princess Serenity with a gift...a star locket. He had begged his parents to let him give it to her. They agreed and as Prince Endymion walked to the new princess' crib, his parents and Queen Serenity were planning something very special for the 2 heirs.

But unknown to all, was another plan. That of the evil queen of the NegaForce...Metallia. Her lover, the former king Dorran of the NegaForce, died soon after the King of the Moon's death. After Dorran had been banished to the new formed Negaverse, Metallia had been traveling the Universe for a place to live. Back then, she knew no evil, only love and kindness.

She found Dorran and quickly helped him get back to being healthy again. She had fallen in love with him while nursing him. He had offered her a home and everything. Even offered his bed to her. They soon started sleeping together. Every night. 8 years ago, she had a daughter with her ex-husband, some prince from another galaxy. Dorran took her in and just loved her like a father should love a daughter. Her daughter Beryl, loved Dorran as a father and when he died from the trying to save them from a Moon Guard attack, Beryl and Metallia both sold their souls to the NegaForce to destroy Serenity and her kingdom once and for all.

Metallia put on a fake smile and lead her daughter out of the Moon Palace. As soon as they were out of sight of anyone, they teleported to the Negaverse. Metallia's brothers, Prince Diamond and Prince Sapphire were waiting for them. The princes knew not of what their sister or niece were fixing to do. Metallia smiled at them then filled them with Nega energy. They screamed and could feel evil washing over their bodies.

Soon they stopped screaming and smiled evilly to their sister and niece. Metallia then walked to the throne, her daughter and brothers following. She raised the crown to her head and proclaimed herself Queen of all Evil. The evil family laughed and laughed while walking to the War room to plan their attack. The objective...take everything Serenity holds dear and kill it.

-

Like it? Hate it? Want me to revise it? Well send me your ideas to I do hope you liked it and Chapter 2 will be up soon.


	3. Chapter 2: The Attack

The Moon Princess  
Chapter 2: The Attack  
By: Princess Kay of Earth  
Rated: PG  
Date started: 2002  
Date finished: June 04, 2003  
Date edited: February 19, 2005

-

Hi everyone! Kay here with Chapter 2! Hope you like it!

-

Disclaimer: No I don't own Sailor Moon.

-

The Moon Princess  
by: Princess Kay of Earth  
Chapter 2: The Attack

-

2 months later, Serenity and Celisa were walking around the palace. Celisa was Sailor Pluto, guardian of the Time Gates and the Keeper of Time. Even rarely did she leave her post at the Gates of Time, but something was bothering her and she went to tell her best friend about it.

Serenity looked at her, bewildered, " But Celi, the NegaForce was banished. You were there 4 months ago. I banished them. "

" Sere, listen. There is something Alexia, Naissa, and I have been keeping from you. "

Serenity turned to face the Keeper of the Time Gates. " What is it, Celisa? "

'Man is she going to be ticked.', Celisa thought to herself.

" Well, there is a new place called the Negaverse and it was formed by King Dorran of the NegaForce. His lover, Metallia, and her daughter, Beryl, have taken it upon their selves to run the NegaForce. Dorran is dead and they want revenge...on us. ", Pluto told her.

Serenity just stood there in shock. 'NegaForce...revenge... Delian!'

Serenity did the only thing possible at the moment...she fainted.

-

Metallia walked into her daughter's room. Beryl had most beautiful auburn-red hair she had ever seen. Her father had red hair but never had it been the color of her daughter's. She sat beside her daughter's side on the bed. Soon would be Beryl's 9th birthday. She caressed her face and said, " Don't worry, my darling. Soon, we'll have our revenge and we will rule the Universe! "

She kissed Beryl's forehead and walked out of her chambers, closing the door behind her. She walked to the War room and opened the doors. Her brothers, Diamond and Sapphire, sat with their lovers in their laps. Diamond had met Emerald at a bar on Earth when going to gather energy 2 weeks ago. He brought her here and she sold her soul to be with him. Sapphire had always loved his lover, Prisma. They had been childhood friends. When he went back for her, she resisted him because he had changed. But she too sold her soul just to be with the only man she had ever loved. Prisma had captured her 4 sisters, Catzy, Birdie, and Avery and felled them with dark power. Now with more warriors for the NegaForce, powerful ones at that, nothing could stop them now.

" Will you 4 either get a room! Now, Diamond, show me your plan. I want to make sure it sounds like it'll work. ", they walked over to a large table with plans on it.

" Yes, my queen. We should go in disguised and when they are least expecting it...attack. They will be unarmed and hopefully we can kill those annoying Sailor brats and their kids. ", Diamond said with a sneer.

Metallia nodded. " Sounds good with me, but when should we do this? "

" The Queen is holding a ball in 4 days. We attack then." Metallia laughed.

-

Serenity woke up in her chambers. The only thought in her dreams had been that fateful day when Delian died. She missed him so much. She hated her daughter would grow up without knowing her own father. She sighed. Why was everything against her now?

A knock came to the door and March poked her head around it.

" May I come in? "

" Of course, March. "

March sat on the bed and looked at Serenity, " Celisa told me what happened and what Uranus, Neptune, and her have been keeping from us. We've thought about it and we thought it best if we sent you to the Plutonian Kingdom until this is over. "

" No, March. I will not leave my kingdom. If there is to be a battle, I will be part of it. I promised Delian I would protect the Silver Alliance and I will NOT break that promise. ", Serenity stood.

March sighed, " I knew you wouldn't agree, so I ask you. Serenity, you are my best friend...whatever you do...don't use the Silver Crystal unless we really need it. Please? " Serenity looked into March's eyes. Her violet eyes spoke of love and devotion to her Queen and best friend.

She smiled and spoke only two words as she exited her chambers, " I promise. "

-

The Royal Council sat awaiting the arrival of the Queen and the Sailor Senshi. The doors opened and in walked the Queen and her 8 guardians. Everyone stood and bowed.

" Please be seated. We have much to discuss. ", Serenity said, sitting in her chair.

Since the news of the newly formed Negaverse got out, the Silver Alliance became shaky. Serenity couldn't let the Silver Alliance break apart because of this news.

" Do we know anything new, Serenity? ", King Chronos of Saturn asked.

" Yes. Dorran is dead and his lover and her daughter are rulers of the NegaForce now. For the past few months, they have been training warriors for battle. The Sailor Senshi are ready to fight and defend the Silver Millennium until the very end, but I fear that we will lose this battle. ", Serenity said, going into a chain of thought.

The Kings and Queens began to speak among them selves. Serenity? Saying we will lose? It's not possible...is it?

King Demios of Mars stood up, " Serenity, what is our plan? "

Serenity looked at him, " Demios, you know Delian always did this kind of thing. I only did little things. He took care of the big things, such as war...I'm sorry, but I don't have a plan. "

Demios smiled, " Not to worry, your highness. The Kings and I have talked and we have come up with a fool-proof plan. "

Serenity sat up in her chair, " Do go on, Demios. "

Demios, along with the other Kings, smiled and stood up tall,  
" Here's what we'll do..."

-

4 days later...

" This is the day, ol' mighty NegaForce! The day the Moon Kingdom will die! ", Metialla screamed into the darkness. Her warriors yelled with her. They were so ready.

Beryl smiled at her mother. She loved Dorran so much and when he died saving her, she knew that she would take her revenge one day. This was the day...her birthday...she would help her mother destroy Queen Serenity and the Silver Millennium.

Loud marching could be heard outside the throne room. Moon Kingdom Guards along with the Kings of the Silver Alliance ran in and killed many of the warriors. Demios and Chronos captured Metialla and Beryl and teleported to the Moon Kingdom. The other kings killed the Nega warriors and set the place afire. They fled...not to see the kingdom itself put the fire out.

-

Serenity sat on her throne, awaiting her brother, King Motoki of Venus, and the other kings return. The Senshi stood by her throne, their weapons in their hands. They all hoped for their husbands safe return.

A bright light came into the room and Demios and Chronos appeared...with Metialla and Beryl. Another bright light appeared and Motoki and King Neptune appeared with Diamond and Sapphire. Serenity stood and looked at the 4. She knew she had better do something harsh or these 4 would try to escape.

" Metialla, Beryl, Diamond, and Sapphire. You are accused of planning against the Moon Kingdom. You will be locked in the dudgeon until dawn when the Sailor Soldiers and the Knights of Selene will escort you out of this Universe. "

Neptune and Motoki grabbed them and escorted them out of the throne room. Serenity quickly left to go check on her little angel. Demios and Chronos following, making sure to keep an eye on their beloved Queen.

They found her rocking her baby and singing sliently to her little heir. They smiled and walked off to their own rooms where their wives would be, waiting on them with smiles on their faces.

-

The next morning came all too soon for Serenity. As she stood with Sailors Mars, Jupiter, Pluto, and Uranus standing beside and infront of her, she watched as Motoki and Chronos pushed the 4 prisoners into the teleporter. Metialla growled and looked up at the queen she so hated.

" Just you wait, Serenity! Soon, I'll come back and everything you own and everything you love, will be mine! "

Serenity glared at the Nega-queen and pushed the button the make the 4 prisoners disappear into a million galaxies away. Serenity smiled and thought, ' Now...on to worry about next summer...when I am to take little Bunny to meet little Endy and little Keira. '

She and the Sailor Soldiers walked out of the teleportion room and walked to the throne room to begin preparing for the annual Moon Rose Ball that very night.

-

I hope you liked it! Please leave me a review! Chapter 3 comes out soon! Guess who little Bunny gets meet? That's right!Prince Endymion and Princess Keira of Earth! PrincessKay of Earth


End file.
